In recent years, there has been an increased demand for environmentally friendly techniques for manufacturing materials typically derived from petroleum sources. In view of the non-renewable nature of petroleum, it is highly desirable to provide non-petroleum alternatives for material manufacturing biofuels, waxes, plastics, cosmetics, personal care items, and the like. One of the methods to manufacture such materials is through generating compositions through the metathesis of natural oil feedstocks, such as vegetable and seed-based oils.